1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a method for supplying a product that can be used for production of a dental prosthesis and which can be configured with a silhouetted, unsintered or presintered first unit of ceramic material and a second unit retaining the latter via securing parts. The inventions also relate to an arrangement for supplying a product that can be used for production of a dental prosthesis and can have a silhouetted first unit made of unsintered or presintered ceramic material and, arranged outside the latter, a second unit for holding the first unit by means of securing parts that can extend between the units. The inventions also relate to an arrangement for supplying unsintered or presintered material to production equipment for ceramic or ceramic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of dental products made of ceramic material, it is known to make the product in question from an unsintered or presintered material (raw material, blank). The material in the unsintered or presintered state is relatively fragile and therefore difficult to transport, handle and machine. The material is additionally quite expensive, which means that damage to components has to be avoided.
Various measures have therefore been proposed to facilitate the handling and machining of the material in question, and in this connection reference may be made, inter alia, to PCT Application WO 02/45614, entitled Holding Device for a Ceramic Blank, to Filser et al., which has proposed a holding arrangement for the material during the machining.